


Satura

by psychoanal



Category: The Banner Saga (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoanal/pseuds/psychoanal
Summary: Как же больно было возвращаться обратно — домой,  как же больно было думать о том, что будет дальше.





	Satura

_Dreh dich um und zeig mir dein Gesicht_

_Ich seh meinen Schatten in deiner Hand_

_Ich sehe mein letztes Mal bereitet_

_Ich spüre mein Blut in deinen Adern_

_Повернись и покажи мне свое лицо,_

_Я вижу свою тень в твоих руках,_

_Вижу, что пора готовится к концу ,_

_Я чувствую свою кровь в твоих венах._

Тишина - такая громкая тишина, иглами она вонзается вены, безмолвием она забирает надежду.

 _Больно, наверное, быть проткнутым копьем, больно быть порубленным топорами, больно чувствовать, как дробятся кости от ударов молота._ _Больно бить того, кого любишь, больно смотреть, как его рубят на куски, больно смотреть, как ему дробят кости._

Больно - колючее, обливается кровью и кричит так, что звенит в ушах, больно - цветами прорезается через кожу, их лепестки отравляют сердце.

Больно было вкладывать топор в руки и просить свершить месть, если это правда она, сейчас, больно было прыгать в яму, убегая от ветра.

Как же хотелось убежать с поле боя, броситься в пропасть, лишь бы не видеть этого. Как же хотелось остановить время навсегда… Как же хотелось остановить движение, сказать самые важные слова и…

Как же было больно смотреть прямо в глаза и видеть в них что? Сожаление? Злость за предательство? Ярость, что огненными волнами окатывала и обжигала кожу? Как же хотелось остановить сожаление, убедить, что ее поступок не был предательством, потушить ярость прохладной свежестью спокойствия.

Как же было больно уходить от трупа, даже не смея повернуться. Как же было больно вдыхать запах крови, что впитался в камни и медвежью шерсть. Можно ли вырвать любовь с корнем, зная, что вырвешь и сердце? Можно ли под толщей льда разглядеть настоящие чувства? Можно ли обратить взгляд в самого себя?

Как же больно было возвращаться обратно - домой, ~~а не дом ли в твоих глазах? А не там ли дом, где есть ты?~~ как же больно было думать о том, что будет дальше.


End file.
